


simple joys

by skeppysbbh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabbles, M/M, Skephalo, lots of bed/morning related things because I’m a sucker for that shit, prompts perhaps??, rated teen for mild sexuality, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysbbh/pseuds/skeppysbbh
Summary: short and sweet things to imagine the boys doing :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome back to skephalo hell!! I was talking with some friends on discord and starting writing these things, and they encouraged me to post it, so here we are!! 
> 
> these are very short, but they’re little things to think about Bad and Skeppy doing. feel free to use these as fanfic prompts, just ask me first so I don’t have people doing duplicate prompts lmao
> 
> Mandatory disclaimer: DO NOT, under any circumstances, share this with the CCs or their friends. If I find out they’ve seen it, it will be privated/deleted. if at any point they become uncomfortable with this kind of fanfiction, this will be deleted immediately. Also, don’t be an ass in the comments. if you don’t like skephalo/hate me for writing it, block me and move on. I don’t wanna hear it. thank you,, 
> 
> Anyways, onto the cute lil bits of fluff :))

Skeppy sleepily snuggling up to Bad in the early morning, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Bad’s neck and enjoying the warmth of his lover. 


	2. Chapter 2

His breath ghosts over Bad’s neck, slow, rhythmic, and warm. The warmth of him pressed against Bad’s back, his arm slung around Bad’s waist, keeping him close.


	3. Chapter 3

Reverent presses of lips turn into proper, deep kisses when Bad turns his attention from his computer to the man in front of him. Skeppy can feel his lips curl upwards into a lovesick smile at the feeling of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sweet little morning greetings they exchange, Skeppy’s voice low and groggy and thick with sleep but still never failing to make Bad’s heart flutter. 


	5. Chapter 5

A hint of spice, Bad’s cologne, is caught by Skeppy as he buries his nose in his sweatshirt. He smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

The soft green of Bad’s eyes, deep and hypnotic like ender pearls. Skeppy watches those eyes close as he leans in to give him yet another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Their legs intertwine lazily, skin brushing against skin, warmth meeting warmth. It’s subconscious after so many years of sharing a bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Their hands finding each other, fingers slipping between fingers as they kiss. Bad’s thumb stroking the side of Skeppy’s hand as they pull away to catch their breaths.


	9. Chapter 9

The impromptu tickle fights or thumb wars that spawn from their morning banter, when they’re too lazy to really put actions behind their words.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if if so inclined!! This book will be updated often so bookmark if you wanna catch the next update :3 thanks for reading <3


End file.
